The present invention relates essentially to a movable joint device for coupling a column, tower or platform, e.g. for the exploitation of marine bottom resources, relative to a base resting on the sea bed.
There are already known various joint devices for movably coupling a column, tower or platform, e.g. for the exploitation of the marine bottom, relative to a base resting on the sea bed.
Such devices are generally constituted by a Cardan coupling forming a simple universal joint with positive bilateral connection which, in normal use, is constantly subjected mainly to an upward tractive force or a downward compressive force, depending on the circumstances (Archimedean hydrostatic thrust, ballasting, etc.,).
Such a Cardan joint allows the column to freely swivel in all directions under the action of the external forces applied, while at the same time preventing its rotation around its own medial longitudinal axis.
However, all the known devices, in order to be connectable or disconnectable at the site, have the disadvantage of requiring the use of a removable or reversible controlled locking system, for example a hydraulic system, in order, more particularly, to make or break in particular the bilateral connection, which, in the locking position, must take the loads exerted on the whole of the joint, thus resulting in a mechanical complexity of structure which is the greater the higher the loads, and which is therefore bulky and cumbersome.